elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis Elevonic 411 and 411 M elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Elevonic 411 elevator installations. This list does not include the modernization version of the model (Elevonic 411 M) Canada *Bentall 5, Vancouver, B.C. *Hilton Fallsview Casino Hotel, Niagara Falls, ON *Sheraton Niagara at the Falls, Niagara Falls, ON Indonesia *Indosat Ooredoo Building, Jakarta *Graha Irama, Jakarta *Mayapada Tower 2, Jakarta (1992, VIP elevator only, others were modernized by ThyssenKrupp) *Deutsche Bank Tower, Jakarta (1996) Thailand Bangkok *Ploenchit Tower (1992) *Thai CC Tower *Silom Complex Office Tower (1992) *State Tower (2001) *Wave Place Building (Main elevators) (1996) *True Tower *Sinn Sathorn Tower (1993) *Tonson Tower (1998) *Pathumwan Princess Hotel *Thai Summit Tower *Kasikorn Bank Head Office Ratburana (1995) *Home Place Building (1995) *Century Park Hotel Bangkok (1996) Other cities *The Twin Lotus Hotel, Nakhon Si Thammarat United States California *Parc 50 Hotel, San Francisco *Westin Market Street, San Francisco *Le Meridien Hotel, San Francisco *Marriott Marquis, San Francisco *JW Marriott, San Francisco *LA Times Tower, Sacramento *Park Place Tower, Sacramento *Grand Sheraton, Sacramento *Vantage Pointe Apartments, San Diego *Hazard Center Corporate Tower, San Diego *SunAmerica Tower, San Diego *550 Corporate Center, San Diego *Kimpton Hotel Palomar, San Diego *Manchester Grand Hyatt San Diego, San Diego *Horizons Condominiums, San Diego *Renaissance San Diego Downtown Hotel, San Diego *Figueroa Tower, Los Angeles *Gas Company Tower, Los Angeles *Landmark Towers, Los Angeles *AMN Healthcare Building, Del Mar *La Jolla Commons Office Tower, La Jolla *Wells Fargo Tower, La Jolla *Fairmont Hotel, Santa Monica *Hilton Long Beach, Long Beach *World Trade Center, Long Beach *The Westin Long Beach, Long Beach Florida *Hilton Fort Lauderdale Beach *The Ritz-Carlton, Orlando *Beach Club Resort, Lake Buena Vista *The Omni Championsgate Hotel, Orlando *Akoya Condominium, Miami Beach Illnois *The Tides, Chicago *The Shoreham, Chicago *Gleacher Center, Chicago *Hotel Palomar, a Kimpton Hotel, Chicago Nevada *Pallazo Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV *THEhotel at Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV *Four Seasons Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV *Planet Hollywood Towers Westgate, Las Vegas, NV *Hilton Grand Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV *Aria CityCenter, Las Vegas, NV *Hilton Grand Vacation Club, Las Vegas, NV *Trump Tower, Las Vegas, NV *Monte Carlo Resort, Las Vegas, NV *Flamingo Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *MGM Grand Hotel & Casino, NV *Vdara Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *Circus Circus Skyline, Las Vegas, NV *Caesars Palace (Palace Tower), Las Vegas, NV *Nugget Casino Resort (South Tower), Reno, NV New York *Millenium Hilton, New York City *London Hotel, New York City *Crowne Plaza Hotel, New York City *W Times Square, New York City *Westin Times Square, New York City Other states *Hilton Honolulu, Honolulu, HI *Grand Hyatt Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Westin Hotel, Phoenix, AZ *Chase Tower, Phoenix, AZ *121 West Trade St., Charlotte, NC *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA *Omni CNN Center (North Tower), Atlanta, GA *Marriott Hotel Hartford, Connecticut Other countries *Westin Hotel, Sydney, NSW, Australia *Eureka Tower, Melbourne, VIC, Australia *Sunshine Plaza, Hong Kong, China (1994) *Tour Montparnasse, Paris, France *Marriott Hotel, Warsaw, Poland *Sheraton Hotel, Warsaw, Poland *OKO Tower, Moscow, Russia *Central Building, Central, Hong Kong (1993) 中環中建大廈otis升降機